Telepath RPG: Servants of God
Telepath RPG: Servants of God is the third game in the Telepath RPG series of games. The game was released on February 14, 2012. Plot The plot of Telepath RPG: Servants of God does not follow directly from the story of Telepath RPG 1 or Telepath RPG 2. You play the son of two senators in the desert city-state of Ravinale. When the game begins, the government has just been overthrown in a coup by its own armed forces acting under the sway of a religious group known as "The Cult". The hero and his parents are thrown into prison. The remainder of the game centers on the hero's quest to save his parents, remove the Cult's hold on power, and restore representative democracy to Ravinale. Combat Combat in Telepath RPG: Servants of God is turn-based, tactical, and occurs on an 11-by-8-square grid. Before battle, the player may arrange his available characters into slots, which determines their default turn order and starting placement in combat. The goal of most battles is to kill all enemies on the battlefield while keeping your main character alive. Some battles in Telepath RPG: Servants of God feature special objectives, such as killing a boss, capturing a space, defending a location, or simply surviving for a certain number of turns. In all battles, if your main character dies, the game is over. Map Editor Telepath RPG: Servants of God has introduced the Map Editor, a mode where the player can make and edit maps with dozens of tiles, over 40 enemies, and multiple Battle Conditions. Characters The following is a list of the characters who may join the player over the course of the game: *'Arman' (Assassin) *'Griffin' (Swordsman) *'La'Man' (Red Spriggat) *'Luca' (Spirit) *'Malis' (Shadowling) *'Naj' (Frost Spriggat) *'Qudssi' (Swordsman) *'Rahel' (Bowman) *'Rajav' (Spearman) *'Set' (Psy Healer) Enemy Bosses: *'Warden' *'Azma' *'Jabbar' *'Iblis' *'Fernatus' *'Malekahin' *'Elan' *'Hellion' *'General D'Kah' *'Cygnus' Other characters of interest: *'Baz' *'The Nameless One' *'Ali the Incorrigible' *'Al'al' *'Senator Festus' *'Dean Anya' *'Chief Hamzah' *'Chief Uf'Uwan' *'The Librarian' *'Helena' Dialog and Advancement Telepath RPG: Servants of God employs a dialog tree system similar to the one used in Fallout, which lets the player take multiple "paths" through conversations, sometimes with serious in-game consequences. Unlike most RPGs, Telepath RPG: Servants of God does not use an experience point based leveling system. Characters advance when the player pays gold to train them in particular areas such as Strength, Psy Power or Psy Defense. When they reach certain milestones in their stats, characters may be eligible to learn new attacks. Characters in Telepath RPG: Servants of God do level up individual attacks through repeated use, however. Orbs There are 15 orbs in Telepath RPG: Servants of God, though only three appeared in-game during the public beta. The bugs relative to the orbs have been fixed. (vers. 0.120).In a later version ,though,there have been made some changes and 2 orbs became obtainable only in the full version. We invite anyone who can to explore the fourth crypt's edges and dead ends to seek orbs,because it is probable to be at least one more. These 3 were in the beta: *The Blood Orb - Boosts health by 15. It is found on the fourth floor of Crypt 1. *The Orange Orb - Gives you heat resistance. It can be found after you finish Mahboob's side quest. *The Indigo Orb - Gives you Titan Shield. Found on Floor 7 of Baz's Cellar. In addition, the following are available in the full game: *The Violet Orb -Increases maximum PsP by 15.Found at the end of Crypt 2.Now unobtainable in the beta because you can't access the second Crypt. *Yellow orb - Increases the rate of focusing and psychic regeneration(from 3 to 10 PsP if you didn't move or attack and from 1 PsP to5 PsP if you moved but not attacked).Found in the dark room of Crypt 2,and needed to get into book room in Crypt 2.Now it can't be obtained anymore in the beta,because you can't enter Crypt 2. *Blue Orb - Gives cryokinetic resistance. It is found in the Order of the Black Rose HQ, behind the locked door.(Which can be opened by inputting 69058,or if the code differs,scan the second assasin guard from the stairwell by inputting Passcode) *Azure Orb - Duvalier now has the flying movement type (like Malis or the spriggats). Found at the end of Crypt 3. *White Orb - Gives Light resistance. Found in the Great Forest, just lying on the ground. *Green Orb - Vastly increases movement speed. Same idea as the White orb, but a little farther into the woods. *Black Orb - Gives Dark resistance. Found in Crypt 4, in the dead-end far to the north. *Crystal Orb - Gives Physical resistance. Found as the treasure at the end of Crypt 4. *Opal Orb - Gives +4 Personality when equipped.Recieved when giving Summ to Umma's son . In addition,these three orbs can be used in Map Edito Battle Tester. *Alabaster Orb - Unknown obtainment ,probable effect over Psy Power,Aptitude or Psychic Resistance. *Red Orb - Unknown obtainment,probable effect over Psy Power,Aptitude or Psychic Resistance. *The Gold Orb - Unknown obtainment ,probable high health regeneration every turn. Walkthrough & Other Resources The walkthrough for TRPG: Servants of God can be found here. The walkthrough for Crypts (where you obtain Blood, Violet, Yellow, Azure, Black, and Crystal Orbs) can be found here. Outside Links * Servants of God Demo * Telepath Trailer * Developer's Site Category:Game Category:Servants of God